


Unkept Secrets

by sugamamasbitch (claireledna)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Levi is a janitor, Making Out, OnlyFans, Party, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Underage Drinking, erwin is the sexy history teacher, hange is the crazy science teacher, highschool, maid kink, they smoke weed cause they're teenagers and everyone smokes weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireledna/pseuds/sugamamasbitch
Summary: Mikasa starts to branch out and get new friends at her school.  Just as everything was going well for Mikasa, one of her biggest secrets gets revealed throughout the school. Not only for Mikasa, but many other secrets are revealed.This is a high school au but if the characters went to my high school.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the story. Updates will be whenever I feel like it lol. The idea of this story came from one night when my sister and I were thinking of how the characters would act if they went to our school (which our high school a lot of shit goes down and its overall a funny ass time) and so it led to us thinking of fanfic ideas, so here this is. comments are extremely welcomed, I love reading them. This is the first fanfic I'm writing so I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm having fun so whatever. ENJOY!!!

Students  
Mikasa Ackerman  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: running a secret OnlyFans  
Things You Should Know: Has mommy and daddy issues, doesn’t have friends at current school, and keeps to herself.

Eren Yeager  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: getting harassed by Jean  
Things You Should Know: In a gaming club with Armin, Connie, and Sasha, lowkey maid kink, and major virgin.

Armin Arlert  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: learning new topics  
Things You Should Know: Wants to be valedictorian, everyone loves him, and he’s the teachers favorite NOT teachers pet (there’s a difference).

Connie Springer  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: playing fortnite  
Things You Should Know: Co-founder of gaming club, dating Sasha (since middle school), and barks.

Sasha Braus  
Age: 16  
Hobbies: eating  
Things You Should Know: Co-founder of gaming club, dating Connie (since middle school), and barks with Connie.

Jean Kirschtein  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: provoking Eren  
Things You Should Know: Quarterback of the shitty football team, thinks a polo and jeans is a fit, and is a shitty soundcloud rapper

Marco Bott  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: Makes shitty beats for Jean  
Things You Should Know: Also on the shitty football team (because Jean made him), does ad libs on Jean’s soundcloud.

Reiner Braun  
Age: 17  
Hobbies: Hyping up the shitty football team  
Things You Should Know: Hops on Jean’s soundcloud, thinks moaning sounds are funny, and provokes Eren.

Bertolt Hoover  
Age:17  
Hobbies: defends Reiner  
Things You Should Know: quiet, but does laugh at Reiner’s shitty jokes, he daps Reiner up after he makes a shitty joke and also on the football team.

Ymir (I don’t think she has a last name)  
Age:17  
Hobbies: sex  
Things You Should Know: bisexual af, in LOVE with her best friend, and only hooks up with older people from other schools

Historia Reiss  
Age:16  
Hobbies: captain of the cheer squad  
Things You Should Know: BIG secret nobody knows about, teachers pet, not teacher's favorite, and a snarky bitch

Annie Leonhart  
Age:16  
Hobbies: being a bitch  
Things You Should Know: acts like Mikasa but is rude to people, went to the rival school freshman year and likes it better there, and doesn’t have any friends at current school.

Teachers  
Erwin Smith  
Subject: Ap US History  
Things You Should Know: Dilf but doesn’t have kids and doesn’t get pussy and good friends with the weird janitor

Mr. Levi  
Subject: Weird Janitor  
Things You Should Know: Study hall teacher and sponsor of the gaming club, doesn’t have favorites but he makes an exception for Sasha and Connie, and high fives everyone in the hallways.

Hange Zoe  
Subject: Ap Chemistry  
Things You Should Know: Literally insane, if you bring food to their class, it will get experimented on, Mr. Levi, Erwin and Hange all talk shit in the teachers lounge about other teachers.

Hannes  
Subject: PE  
Things You Should Know: Gives off pervy vibe


	2. Playlist

Mikasa 

Hayloft - Mother Mother

King For A Day - Pierce The Veil

All I Wanted - Paramore

All My Life - Foo Fighters

Is It True - Tame Impala

Disasterology - Pierce The Veil

Eren

2nd Hand - $uicideBoy$

U Said - Lil Peep

Mercury: Retrograde - Ghostemane

1000 Rounds - Pouya

Antarctica - $uicideBoy$

Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana

Sasha and Connie

Gentlemen - PSY

money machine - 100 gecs

Deepthroat - cupcakKe

No Hands - Waka Flocka Flame

My Ordinary Life - The Living Tombstone

Super Freak - Rick James

Hit My Phone - Megan Thee Stallion

Armin

Cabin Fever - Jaden Smith

Risk - FKJ

Sundress - ASAP Rocky

Carolina - Harry Styles

Perc Popper - Shoreline Mafia

Chandelier - Will Paquin

Wait a Minute! - WILLOW

Brakelights - Omar Apollo


	3. Chapter 1

Mikasa POV

Being alone wasn’t the most foreign feeling to me. Ever since I was old enough to stay home unsupervised my parents always left me to go to work. Since they were doctors I’ve never had to deal with money issues but I did have to deal with my parents never being present. All my memories of my childhood have been just me without my parents in the picture. 

Since my parents were never home, I was unsupervised on the internet at a young age which led me to discovering everything. It led me to learn how to put in a tampon to learn about stan twitter and making a tumblr account. I would spend so many days just scrolling through tumblr and twitter learning so many new things, things I’ve literally never heard of before.

At the ripe age of 12 I found out what fanfiction is. I was so shocked to see that people would write books about their favorite characters and I had to find one about mine. At 12 I was obsessed with Percy Jackson. I really don’t know what got me into Percy Jackson, I think it was just because I had so much free time on my hands that I took up reading and Percy Jackson was the first series I read. 

I remember the feeling of finding a Percy Jackson fanfic with over 50 chapters, I was ecstatic. I spent the entire night reading the fanfic, only switching the app to change my music. I saw a warning at the beginning of a chapter but thought nothing of it so I continued reading. As I proceeded through the chapter things got more spicy. I had no idea what was going on but I really liked it. I liked the details in all the scenes but I felt dirty. I felt like I shouldn’t be reading what I was reading, especially since I was only 12. But now I'm 17 and know all about that subject. 

Since then I’ve developed online friends who have the same interests as me. Some might say that they’re bad influences on me, but I would say the opposite. They’ve brought out the best in me. I’ve found my style and aesthetic with their help. They live in Chicago so I usually go visit a couple times a month since I live in the suburbs. They’re the ones that convinced me to start an OnlyFans so that I can save up to go live with them. 

Yes I know I’m only 17, but my parents would never give me enough money to move out at 17 to go live with people who they don’t even know. My friends are literally crazy. They’re always taking me to parties and we’re always doing wild shit when I’m with them. One time I was at a party in a barn, yes a barn, and some chick was doing coke off a hay bale. I seriously couldn’t believe my eyes. Ever since I’ve met them I’ve felt more included and wanted so I didn’t really see the need to actually make friends at school. I spend most of my time doing school work, visiting them, and now my OnlyFans, I don’t care for friends at school. Since I don’t have any friends, I usually sit by myself in the corner of the lunchroom and observe everyone. I usually just keep to myself and listen to music during school because it’s too mentally draining to try and make friends since it's already junior year, I might as well just stick it out until the end. 

I love looking at people, it's literally what I do all day. I know so much about people who literally have no idea who I am and it’s great. If no one knows who I am then no one can figure out about the OnlyFans or the partying in Chicago or that I dress differently outside of school. It really is great. 

As I sit through lunch, I plug in my headphones, eat my food, and watch. In one corner of the room are the jocks Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, and Marco, and in the other corner of the room is Historia and Ymir trying to act straight. Today I couldn’t find Sasha and Connie and they aren’t usually hard to find. 

Sasha and Connie’s relationship is a very special one. During passing periods you can find them making out in the band hallway or the occasional library hallway, it’s a wonderful sight to see, and during lunch they can not keep their hands off of eachother. You can obviously tell that Sasha is the top of the relationship cause she’s always just putting her hand on his dick, whenever she wants. Sasha does not give a fuck, literally zero fucks. Usually during lunch Sasha is eating her second lunch and Connie just picks off of her food. If it was any other person, Sasha would’ve bit off their hand, but since it’s Connie she’ll let it slide. 

Then there’s Eren. Eren is very kept to himself also but usually speaks out when Jean and Reiner are throwing shit at him in class. Usually Eren gets stuck with sitting with Connie and Sasha because Armin has a different lunch period. He considers them his best friends but at lunch he’s usually sitting next to them on his phone. Kind of what I’m doing now.

My thoughts were interrupted by three figures standing in front of me. 

“Hey, can we sit here?”


	4. Chapter 2

Mikasa POV

My thoughts were interrupted by three figures standing in front of me.

“Hey, can we sit here?” says Sasha as she walks up to the three empty seats surrounding me.

“U-um yeah sure,” I don’t know why I was so nervous, but I wasn’t used to people sitting with me at lunch. 

I look up at Eren and I immediately bring my face back down into my phone to hide the blush that was showing up on my face. I put in my headphones so I could seem like I wasn’t trying to listen in on their conversations. I’m really nosey like that. Sasha and Connie sat in the two empty seats in front of me, while Eren sat next to me. I’ve never talked to Eren before so I was so nervous, I was so used to looking at him from afar. 

I scroll through my Spotify playlist to pick a song to listen to while I eat my lunch, Hell Above by Pierce The Veil starts playing in my headphones. I couldn’t really hear what they were saying so I took out one earbud, I tried my best to not make it obvious. 

“Thank god it’s Friday cause I’m already sick and tired of school and it’s literally only been two weeks,” Sasha states.

“Yeah I can’t wait to hang out over the weekend,” Connie says, getting closer to Sasha.

“Connie, babe, not in front of Mikasa, I don’t want to scare her,” Sasha and Connie just look at each other and start ugly laughing. Sasha looks at the time and gets a worried look on her face.

“Ah shit, I forgot to do the APUSH homework that was due today.” Sasha looks over at Eren and Connie to see if they did it.

“Don’t look at us,” Connie says, putting up his hands in defense.

“Mikasa, aren’t you in our APUSH class also?” Sasha now redirects her attention to me. 

“Yeah, I did the homework if you want it,” I go into my back to grab my APUSH folder to take out my homework and I think to myself, Why am I being so nice to them? I seriously don’t understand what’s going on with myself right now. I’m usually so reluctant when new people try to talk to me, but with them I feel comfortable. I got to wait it out to actually start showing them that I generally like them as friends, but for now giving them my homework is good enough.

“Here you go,” I say as I put the piece of paper on the table. They all huddled around my piece of paper as they copy down everything onto their own homework. 

“Oh my god, Mikasa you’re not even in the APUSH group chat, give me your phone.” Sasha says as she grabs my phone out of my hands. I didn’t even know there was an APUSH group chat but looks like I’m being added to it. 

The bell rings signaling the end of the lunch period. I get my stuff and start to head towards APUSH until I hear my name.

“MIKASA!!! Come walk with us!” Sasha practically screams across the lunchroom.

“Um I have to get something before class, I’ll just see you there.” I really did not want to walk with them. 

Sasha POV

I really liked Mikasa, but there was something off about her when we all sat down. Usually she’s this calm and collective person, but when we sat down that changed. She got really nervous and started stuttering. Then it hits me, MIKASA LIKES EREN. Oh my god, everything makes sense now. 

Once we start walking to APUSH, I whisper over into Connie’s ear so that Eren couldn’t hear cause I’m pretty sure he likes her too, he’s easier to read.

“Babe I’m pretty sure Mikasa likes Eren,” Connie looked at me kind of shocked but then realized that he saw it too.

“I think Eren likes her too,” Connie and I secretly high-five knowing exactly what we’re going to do. 

“During class, just follow along to what I say,” I say right as we enter the classroom and take our seats. The entire time we were talking on the way to class, Eren was unbothered, not even trying to listen. My plan shall work.

We’re all settling down in our seats when I see Mikasa come into the classroom. I look at Connie and we know exactly what to do now. 

“MIKASA, come sit next to Armin so you can be closer to us!!” The empty chair next to Armin is rightttt in front of Eren, I’m not letting this ship sink. 

“Okay sure,” Mikasa seems unsure of her decision but decides to just do it. Eren is completely oblivious of what's going on cause he’s too busy getting all his stuff out for class. But Jean notices the change in seating and he’s not too happy about it. Everyone could tell that Jean has had a thing for Mikasa for a long ass time now but he won’t ever admit that he likes someone like Mikasa. 

“Aw so you don’t like us anymore Mikasa?” Jean says obviously butt hurt that Mikasa moved. 

“Well Sasha and Connie just asked for me to sit near them, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” Mikasa says unbothered by Jean. Eren finally notices that Mikasa is going to sit in front of him and I could see that he was getting flustered by her presence. Jean does not like the look of Eren and Mikasa getting close, at all.

“I’m keeping my eyes on you Yeager,” Jean says as he throws an eraser at Eren. As Jean threw the eraser, Mr. Smith comes into the classroom.

“Alright class, everyone better have the things out that I put on the board,” Mr. Smith said. Mr. Smith was hot and everyone in the class knew it. Even Annie thought he was hot and she never shows emotion. 

“Since we have a three day weekend I’m assigning a project.” Everyone in the class groans but this is the perfect opportunity to get Eren and Mikasa to start working together. Mr. Smith starts to explain the project but soon gets interrupted.

“So the project is each group is going to pick a big movement throughout history and do a five minute presentation on i-”

“Hey Erwin, I need to talk to you about something important,” Mr. Levi walks through the door, not caring that he interrupted class. He’s literally Connie and my favorite teacher at school. Well technically he wasn’t a teacher, he was the janitor but he still was the teacher for study hall and he was the sponsor of our gaming club. 

“MR. LEVI WASSUP!” Connie shouts beside me.

“Connie, what’s going on brotha?” Mr. Levi goes over to Connie to fist bump him. 

Mikasa POV

Mr. Levi’s relationship with Sasha and Connie was… weird. He was always coming into class trying to talk to Mr. Smith, Sasha and Connie. Mr. Smith would never admit it, but he just wanted one class where Mr. Levi wouldn’t interrupt. 

Mr. Levi was a strange man. He remembered EVERYONES name, like I mean everyone. In the halls he was always fist bumping and high fiving people. Mr. Levi always says he doesn’t have favorites but everyone knows damn well that his favorites are Sasha and Connie, and that makes complete sense. 

“Mr. Levi, this couldn’t of waited,” Mr. Smith is not amused.

“No it’s really important, it will only take five minutes.” Mr. Smith knew that it wasn’t really important and it would for sure take more than five minutes. 

“Class take ten minutes to find a group of three and decide where you guys will be working,” Mr. Smith says as he leaves the room. I look over at Connie and Sasha to see if they want to be partners but I guess they had a different idea. 

“Hey Annie, want to be partners with Sasha and I?” Connie says to Annie. 

“Yeah I guess,” Annie obviously does not care. I was a little hurt by that but I guess it should be fine. 

“Hey Eren and Mikasa, do you guys want to be in a group together?” Armin asks us.

“Yeah I’m down,” I try to remain cool because I can not let anyone know I have a thing for Eren, especially Eren himself. 

“Yeah that’s fine by me,” Eren says. 

“Okay good, I don’t think we should work at my house because my grandpa’s there and he gets crabby if we’re too loud,” Armin says.

“We can't be at my house either cause my mom works at home so she would be there,” Eren says scratching the back of his neck.

“Well you guys can come over to my house, my parents won’t be home so it should be fine,” I’m terrified. I can’t believe I just said they can come over. I could’ve said that my parents didn’t want anyone over or we could just work at the library but no I had to blurt out that they can come over.

“Okay, thanks. What time should we come over tonight?” Armin asks.

“Around like 5:30 is fine with me, is that okay with you guys?” 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Eren says.

“Okay I’ll make a group chat, I think I have both of your guys phone numbers already,” Armin pulls out his phone and makes the groupchat. I look down at my phone to see a text from Armin. 

“Ok class,” Mr. Smith walks back in. “Let me explain the final details of the project,”

-time skip to after school, Mikasa is at home-

Right when I got home I raced up to my room to clean it. I had to hide so much stuff to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea of me. I put my maid costume in my closet and I put my bong under some stuff in the closet. I don’t really care if they saw the bong cause they’ll know about it soon enough, but the maid costume has got to go. 

Once I finish cleaning my room, I decided that I’m going to say fuck it and change my clothes. At school, all I wear is sweatpants and sweatshirts but if these people are going to be my friends they got to see the real me. And the real me doesn’t dress like that. 

I connected my phone to my speaker and started playing music. Supermodel by SZA started playing. I walk towards my closet with a pep in my step. I finally pick my outfit and I change into it. I take a quick picture with it on and post to my twitter. While I’m waiting for Eren and Armin to show up I just scroll through twitter. I look at what my mutuals are tweeting until I hear the doorbell ring. I walk downstairs to answer it but I’m lowkey scared. Nobody has seen me like this, like ever. I’m glad I’m branching out and dressing how I like.

Eren POV

Before I headed over to Mikasa’s house I hopped from app to app until I got a notification that Lily from twitter posted. I found this account a couple months ago and I couldn’t stop going back to it. The pictures she would post were always so… hot. Nobody knows that I follow this account or even have my notifications on for her. It’s my guilty pleasure. 

I check the notification and see that she posted a picture. The picture is of her outfit and she’s wearing those thigh high socks that I love. Anytime she posts a picture with her wearing thigh high socks my mind goes absolutely insane. I feel embarrassed for all the dirty thoughts that pop into my head but I can’t help it. 

A/N: I know damn well Eren is a thigh guy ;)

I look at the time and see that I have to go pick up Armin so I exit the twitter app and go get in my car. I put on Excitement by Trippie Redd and headed over to Armin’s house. Once I got to Armin’s house I honked the horn to make sure he knew I was here.

“Hey Eren, are you excited?” Armin says getting in the car.

“Why would I be excited?” 

“Well we’re going to a girls house and we never do that,” Armin was right, we’ve never been to a girls house. 

“Well it’s just Mikasa so we should be fine,” I didn’t want to show Armin that I was actually really nervous. We finally got to Mikasa’s house and we headed towards her front door. 

“I’ll knock,” Armin says, I think he knows I’m nervous because I feel like if I say something I’ll puke.

Armin knocks on the door and we wait a couple seconds for Mikasa to open the door. When she opens the door the both of us are shocked. I think we were both shocked that she was wearing something different then sweatpants and sweatshirts, but I was shocked for a completely different reason. She was wearing the same outfit as Lily on Twitter. 

Now I’m completely freaking out because now I can not stop thinking about how Mikasa is this different persona on Twitter, like completely different. Holy shit.

“Um, are you guys going to come in or not?” Mikasa says standing at the door.

“Oh yeah of course, I was just shocked cause you never dress like this at school. I really like your outfit,” Armin says trying to sound as normal as possible. 

“Yeah, this is how I normally dress outside of school. I just don’t dress like this in school cause I don’t want people making fun of me or think of me differently,” I can’t even think of what I should say to her. I need to say something so that it’s not weird, but I need to tell Armin, ASAP.

We walk up to her room and everything looks so familiar. I look around and it all clicks. As I pass by her closet I take a little peek inside and I see the maid costume. I see the fricken maid costume! Now I’m freaking the fuck out. 

“I’m going to go get us snacks from downstairs, I’ll be right back,” 

“Okay,” Armin says. Once Mikasa leaves the room I finally find the courage to talk. I need to tell Armin, even if it makes it awkward between us. 

“Armin I have something to tell you about Mikasa, but you can not tell anyone about ANYTHING, got it.”

“Yeah Eren, what’s up?” Oh Armin, there’s a lot.


	5. Chapter 3

Eren’s POV 

Armin’s jaw dropped. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“Eren! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I--I didn’t know Armin. I have been keeping up with her on Twitter and when we went to the door and she was wearing the same outfit, it all clicked,” We hear Mikasa walk up the stairs so we quickly try to discreetly disguise our emotions.

“Alright guys, I have some lays chips or takis, your choice,” Mikasa says. 

“Uh I’ll have the lays,” Armin says, grabbing the bowl of chips.

“I’m fine for now,” I was way too nervous to eat right now, especially if I eat spicy food. 

“Okay, let’s start figuring out the project so that we can get that shit done,” Mikasa says, grabbing her computer. 

“So I really think we should do the women's rights movement cause there’s a lot of articles about it,” Mikasa says.

“Yeah I’m down,” I say.

We all worked on the project for a few minutes. Armin and I were jumping from article to article. I look over and Mikasa is deep into her computer typing away.

“Woah Mikasa, take it easy.”

“Sorry I’m just really invested in women’s rights. It’s a topic I’m very ambitious about. You know what, I’ll take it from here. You guys can just chill, I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Damn you’re making us look like pussies over here” Armin says, lowkey shocked at the dominant tone Mikasa just adapted. We all laugh at Armin’s comment, but on the inside I’m feeling something I’ve never felt before. 

“No I’ll help, just tell me what I should do,” I can’t let Mikasa do this entire project, it’s going to make us all look bad.

“Yeah same, I can’t just let you do this entire project,” Armin says, opening back up his computer.

“No how about we just chill for a bit, we can continue on it tomorrow,” Mikasa says sighing,   
closing her laptop. Mikasa gets up to go get her speaker, she connects to it and starts playing music. She’s Kinda Hot by 5 Seconds of Summer starts to play, all I can think about is how cute she is. I mentally scold myself for not noticing the similarities in Lily and Mikasa. 

I would’ve never imagined Mikasa being the type of person who does that, but now that I know she does, it makes her so much hotter. Knowing that on her time off she’s getting in a maid outfit and taking provocative pictures makes my brain cloudy. 

I stop myself from thinking about the subject any longer and start to listen in on the conversation. 

“Well my friends from Chicago are really crazy, I met them on Twitter and we kind of just hit it off. I obviously didn’t tell them where I lived until I got really close to them, but it was just a coincidence that we lived near each other.”

“Oh what do you mean by crazy?” Armin asks. Mikasa thinks for a second and softly laughs to herself. 

“I mean like crazy crazy. Like I could tell you guys millions of stories of us getting into weird ass situations.”

“Tell us some.” I say.

A/N: these are real stories from yours truly :)

“If you say so. Okay so one story that I’ll never forget is from this one party. My friends and I picked up from our dealer some edible gummies from the dispensary. They were green apple flavored and they were good ass fuck.”

“Edibles?” I truly did not expect Mikasa to just start telling us about her personal life so fast but I was intrigued,

“Yeah, edibles are THC infused food. The ones we had were gummies.”

“Oh okay, carry on.”

“Alright so we each take one to start off and we wait a bit. We obviously pull the ‘this edible ain’t shit’ card and we each take another one. After about like 20 minutes, that shit hit us, hard. It was the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life. I started to share more of the edibles with more of my friends from Chicago and I basically became the edible plug,”

“Mikasa, you were dealing drugs!?!” Armin is generally concerned but Mikasa calms him down.

“No not really, I was just the plug for my small group. Since I knew the guy that could buy from the dispensary, I was the one who was the middle man. Everyone came to me for their dispensary orders and I came through with the product they wanted.” 

“That’s dope as fuck,” I don’t want to seem like I had no idea she was like this, but I had literally no idea she was like this. I’ve got to keep my cool though.

“Yeah so I went to a Halloween party last year and I obviously brought my personal edibles so I could have some and the guy I was talking too at the time was telling me about this joint he brought for us to smoke,” I don’t know why it kind of pissed me off when she mentioned a guy trying to make her smoke but I’ll pretend like it didn’t bother me. “And so, he was telling me about how the joint had moon rocks weed, which at the time I really didn’t know what that shit was, I just knew that it would get you blasted, and had a dab in it. I was like ‘get that shit away from me cause you know damn well I would smoke it,’ and he was literally begging me to fucking hit this joint. He’s talking all about ‘come on it’s the best joint you’ll ever smoke’ and shit like that so, I went outside with him and hit it.”

“And what happened?!” Armin asks, obviously wanting to know more.

“I was high as shit. I literally felt like I was on a different planet. I had the time of my life at that party. It was so much fun seeing all my friends so happy and not giving a fuck,” Mikasa sighs.

“You guys should smoke with me some time,” Mikasa says. I wait for Armin to answer that cause I don’t know how to tell her I’ve never smoked before.

“Well I would be honored for my first time to be with someone so cultured in the activity,” Armin bows his head towards her as if she was a queen. We all laugh for a bit, once the laughing dies down Mikasa speaks up.

“Alright guys it’s getting kind of late and I’m getting kind of tired so why don’t you guys just come over tomorrow around 4:30pm so we can continue the project.”

“Okay that sounds good,” I’m really glad that Armin and I are her partners because I love getting to know the side of Mikasa that nobody knows. I feel like she really opened up to us about things that only her Chicago friends know and that’s a great feeling.

We get up and start walking downstairs when I notice that nobody is home, still. I want to ask her when her parents are coming home but I don’t know if that topic is a touchy subject so we just say our goodbyes and head out.

I get in the car with Armin and we just talk about how fun it was hanging out with her. 

“I didn’t know she was a party animal!” Armin says buckling in his seat belt.

“Yeah I didn’t either,” I was truly shocked by literally everything that happened today. 

“I’m excited to hang out with her tomorrow. Also, do you think she would ever be comfortable enough to tell us about her OnlyFans and her secret Twitter or do you think we would have to ask her about it?” Armin asks.

“Well, I really don’t know as of now so let’s not worry about it,” Armin nods in agreement and we sit in silence with music playing in the background all the way to his house. Once he steps out of the car I look down at my phone. I don’t know why I want to call her but I just feel so bad for leaving her alone in her house for so long. After a couple minutes of thinking I finally called her. The phone rings three times before I hear the voice I’ve been waiting to hear.

“Hey Eren, what’s up?” Mikasa asks.

“Oh um I just wanted to check in and make sure that everythings okay,” I hit myself on the head right after I said that because it sounds so stupid.

“Well yeah I’m good, you just saw me like five minutes ago.” I pause before speaking.

“I actually wanted to call for a different reason,” I sigh, preparing myself for the unknown.

“Oh ok, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well when we were leaving I noticed that nobody was home and I was wondering what time your parents get home,” I mentally curse myself out for sounding like I’m intending something when I really just feel bad for her.

“Oh well they’re actually on a trip since they’re both doctors. They do trips around the world to help areas who need them the most. Right now they’re in Indonesia.”

“That’s so cool!”

“Yeah it’s really cool but they miss a lot of important events.”

“Yeah, I bet. Um I was actually wondering if you want, I could come over for a bit just so you have some company because I feel really bad that you’re left alone all the time,”

“Oh Eren, you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Mikasa, I want to come over.”

Mikasa POV

“Mikasa, I want to come over.” My heart fell to my stomach, the butterflies were going absolutely insane.

“Okay Eren, I’ll see you in a bit,” I end the call and quickly do a lap around my room. I can not believe that Eren generally wanted to hang out with me, ALONE. Does he see something in me? Does he just pity me or does he actually care? I’m freaking the fuck out.

After tidying up my room a bit, I hear the doorbell ring. I slowly walk down the stairs so that my heart rate can go down but it’s not working. I finally grow some balls and just open the door. I open the door to a 6ft tall Eren fumbling with his sweatshirt.

“Uh hey again,” He says scratching the back of his neck.

“Uh hey, come in.” We walk back upstairs into my room. Suddenly my palms get super sweaty as we enter my room. At parties I can make out with any guy I want but I’m literally just in the same room as Eren and I get all flustered.

We sit on opposite sides of my bed and the awkward tension fills the air. 

“Uh here play some music,” I hand my phone to Eren.

“Oh okay,” He takes my phone and shuffles $uicideBoy$. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah I like $uicideBoy$,” I smile at him.  
“So Mikasa, when did your parents start going on these trips?” He asks me.

“Well beginning of middle school because I was capable of staying home alone,”

“So they do this a lot?”

“Yeah, sometimes for months at a time even.” 

“Damn, I’m really sorry that they leave so often.”

“Nah it’s fine. At least I’m allowed to do stuff without them knowing like smoke in my room and go partying in Chicago. I bet if they were around, I wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Yeah, but it would be nice to have them around sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, obviously,” I sigh. I try to think of something that could break the tension in the air but nothing comes to mind.

“Well what about you? How are your parents?” I asked.

“Um they’re kind of like yours but not as bad. My dad's always on business trips so I barely see him and my mom works from home. My mom is always stressed about work so that’s why I don’t really bring anyone to hang out at my house.” Eren says.

“Oh why is your mom stressed?”

“Well she’s the inventory manager for a huge company so she’s always stressed about making sure the product that is coming in is perfect. She’s also making sure the people in the warehouse are counting it correctly because if they don’t then it screws up the entire database and they have to recount it. She’s always talking about people at work just being on her nerves and having to do everything herself.”

“Wow, that seems really stressful. I can barely keep up with the things I have to do for school, I couldn’t even imagine having to deal with a huge company like that.”

“Yeah I know, she’s crazy.”

We sit on my bed talking about random things that pop into our heads. We talk about our favorite animes, our guilty pleasure food, things we like to do in our free time and music we like. I found out that he’s really into $uicideBoy$ and artists like them and I really fuck with it. I make sure he follows me on Spotify so we can exchange playlists. 

“I really like your playlists,” Eren says looking at his phone at my profile on Spotify.

“Oh thanks, I really like yours too. I didn’t know you listened to this type of music.”

“Yeah I discovered them early freshman year and I was hooked.”

“That’s really cool. I’ve always wanted to go to a concert, I heard their mosh pits are insane,”

“We should go sometime,” I look at Eren and I can tell that it slipped out of his mouth. I smile at him to let him know that I would love that.

“Yeah, next time they come to town let’s do it.” I check my phone and see that it’s 2:00 am. I realize we’ve been talking for hours and I smile to myself.

“Hey, do you want to go to the city right now?!” I ask Eren, I was super eager to show him my favorite hot dog place.

“Uh yeah sure,” I could tell he was nervous, but he was still willing to go.

“Alright I’ll drive, let’s go” We race downstairs and jump into my car. 

“Hopefully there’s a Dunkin open cause if I don’t have coffee I might fall asleep,” I laugh a little cause I know I won’t actually fall asleep, I was just fucking with Eren. I check and see if there were any Dunkins open 24 hours and I found one.

“Okay, I found one that’s open. We’ll go there first and then the city, is that fine?”

“Sounds good to me.” Eren says. We put on music in the car and all I can think about is what’s happening right now. I’m in the car on the way to the city with my crush, who I've liked since freshman year. 

We get to Dunkin and I pull up to order. 

“Hi, can I get a medium caramel iced coffee with cream and one sweetnlow please. Eren, do you want anything.” I order.

“Yeah, I’ll just get the same thing as you.”

“Okay, make that two please.” I say to the cashier.

“Okay your total is going to be $6.32, you can pull up to the window.” The cashier says. We pull up to the window and I look in my purse to grab the money. Before I could grab my card, Eren was already leaning over me handing the cashier his card. 

“Eren, what the heck. I was going to pay.” I lightly hit his arm. 

“Mikasa, it’s fine.” Eren says. I grab the drinks and his card from the cashier and I hand them to Eren. I can’t help but feel the blush that’s creeping up on my face.

“I’m going to bring you to my favorite hot dog place down here and I’m paying for you, no exceptions.” I say a little aggressively towards Eren.

“Alright, we’ll see.” Eren rolls his eyes.

Eren POV

I think I’m falling in love with Mikasa. While she drives she tells me to look at the pretty skyline but I take that opportunity to just stare at all her features. She’s so absolutely beautiful and I can’t believe I didn’t see it till recently. 

She puts on Never Say Never by Justin Bieber and starts jokingly singing. She’s belting the lyrics and laughing at the same time, she’s so adorable.

“See I never thought that I could walk through fire, I never thought that I could take the burn,” Mikasa sings. I decided to join in.

“I never had the strength to take it higher, until I reached the point of no return,” I belt. She looks at me surprised and starts dying of laughter. 

“Hey, what are you laughing at? I like this song.” I say pretending to be hurt by her laughing.

“Oh nothing,” She laughs to herself. For the rest of the ride she plays Tame Impala with a hint of Justin Bieber, the entire way to the hot dog place we were laughing and singing. I savor the moment because I don’t know if this will ever happen again. I really don’t know Mikasa’s feelings towards me, this could all just be platonic to her and I wouldn’t even know because I’m too busy simping for her. 

We finally arrive at the place and we try to find parking.

“Okay so this place is called the Weiner Circle. The employees swear and stuff like that so it’s really funny. If they start swearing at you then it’s normal so don’t be scared.” Mikasa says parking the car. 

A/N: If you don’t know what the Weiner Circle is in Chicago, look up videos on youtube. I’m pretty sure David Dobrik has done videos there also. It’s a really funny place cause they swear and stuff.

We go in and get our food. We both get hot dogs and a drink, I pay. We spend the next couple hours just running around the city and even though it’s so late, I feel so alive with Mikasa. We take some pictures together and I help her take pictures for her instagram. Thinking of it, I should ask her what her Instagram is. 

“Hey Mikasa, what’s your Instagram?” I ask her.

“Oh it’s just my name, I was lucky enough to make an Instagram account at an early age so that nobody can steal my username.”

“That’s cool as fuck.”

I look up her Instagram and hit follow. I take a mental note to look at it later on.

TIME SKIP (They get home)

We get back to her house and the night has finally come to an end. It’s basically morning at this point so I have to go home before my mom wakes up. I get out of her car and start heading towards my car.

“Hey, thank you so much for coming. It was the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Mikasa nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

“Yeah, I’ve never just said fuck it and went to the city so it was a lot of fun.” I smile at her.

“Well, I’ll see you later.” She’s in her doorway.

“See you later.” I say walking backwards. Once she closes the door and I hop into my car, I can’t help but to just sit for a second and smile. I’ve learned so much about Mikasa, I’ve even learned her Dunkin order. 

Once I get home, I sneak into the house and go straight to my room. After finally making it to my room, I jump on my bed and just think about everything that just happened. I can’t stop smiling with the thought that I’m going to see her again later.

“I’m so excited for later today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dunkin order is literally my order so go try it :)


	6. Chapter 4

Mikasa POV

I wake up around 11:00 am and decide to go take a shower. While I was in the shower all I could think about was last night. It felt like time stopped when I was with Eren. That feeling of loneliness disappeared.

As I got out of the shower, I went into my room to do my routine. I put lotion on my legs and moisturize my face. As I’m in my robe I go and check and see how much weed I have left. I go to my closet to check my stash hidden under some boxes to see that I’m basically out. I smoked all of it? I don’t even remember how much i’ve smoked, but apparently it was a lot. I decided that before Armin, Eren, and I hang out today I’ll go pick up from my plug.

I text the group chat with Eren and Armin.

Group Chat: Group Project :)

mikasa: Hey guys, come around 3:30 cause I have to go pick up some stuff.

Eren: Okay

Armin: Okay!

Since my plug thinks I’m hot I usually get discounts. I still decided to wear something a little scandalous because you have to give him something to look at, I need those deals sis. I put on the skirt, crop top and some fishnets. I look in my closet for some shoes, I find some cute black platforms and put them on.

I grab my keys and head to my car. As I connect my phone to the bluetooth in my car, I decide what playlist to play. I scroll before leaving my driveway and I come across Eren’s account. I decided that I’m going to play one of his playlists. The first song that pops up is U Said by Lil Peep and I can’t stop thinking about everything. Everything I do now makes me think of him and I really don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. Like I literally don’t even know if he feels the same and I think of doing everything with him.

I first head to Dunkin to get some coffee since I’m kind of tired from staying up pretty late last night. I order my usual and go on my way.

As I’m on my way to Chicago I get a group facetime call from my Chicago friends. I answer it and put my phone up on the little stand thing so I can focus on the road while I listen to them.

Jonathan, Ethan, Lexi, and Naomi were all on the call. Jonathan was bisexual and always down for a good time. You can always see him in the middle of the dance floor at parties. Ethan is very attractive but is very lowkey. He kind of acts like how I do at school. Ethan is a huge pothead also, we all are but he smokes the most. Lexi is the one that got me into dressing alt. Naomi and her are the craziest ones in the bunch. Naomi is Columbian and even though she dresses super artsy and innocent she loves sneaking into clubs and raves all the time.

A/N: I’m going to type it out like a text convo but it’s actually ft cause i’m lazy, sorry.

Lexi: Hey bitch!

Naomi: We miss you!

Jonathan: Yeah girl, where have you been?

Mikasa: Sorry guys, school’s been keeping me busy. Plus I actually made some friends at school!

Naomi: Oh my god, Mikasa we love that for you!

Jonathan: Give us some names and a little run down of each of them.

Mikasa: Well Sasha and Connie are the crazy couple. They kind of remind me of you guys. Armin is super dorky and cute. And Eren is um...

Lexi: Miss thang who is Eren.

Jonathan: Why are you getting flustered honey?!

Mikasa: Guys chill, He’s just a friend. I’m in a group with him and Armin. We’re actually hanging out today to work on it.

Jonathan: Well the reason we are calling you is to inform you on a banger that’s happening tomorrow night.

Naomi: It’s in this huge penthouse right downtown. We looked up the address and the view is crazy.

Lexi: A bunch of people are going so we want you to come!

Mikasa: I don’t know guys.

Jonathan: Bitch, you have to come and bring all your friends. Show them how you get down.

Naomi: Yeah please.

Lexi: Please come.

Ethan: Yeah.

Mikasa: Okay, okay I’ll go and I’ll bring my friends. I really want you guys to meet them!

Lexi: Yesssssss, I want to meet them so bad!

Mikasa: Alright I have to go, I’m almost where I need to be.

Naomi: Where are you going sis?

Mikasa: Oh, I’m going to pick up right now. So I’ll see you guys tomorrow!

All of them: Byeee

I pull up to my plug’s house. He’s a sexy cuban drug dealer and he’s always talking about how he would ‘treat me right’ and how I’ll ‘never have to pay for anything again’. This dude is literally in love with my ass but I’m just fucking with him to get deals and free weed. Sometimes when I dress provocatively he gives me free weed so I have to stick it out, even though I have literally no interest in him.

I get out and walk up his porch to his front door. His house is in a kind of sketchy neighborhood so he waits for me by the door.

“Hey mama, how’ve you been?” He says.

“I’m good, how’ve you been?”

“Good now cause I’m looking at your fine ass,” He flirts. I blush a little and he leads me inside.

“Alright, I got what you need right here,” He hands me a baggy filled with weed.

“Thank you,” I walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door. You got to give him a little sum sum.

“That’s all I’m gonna get?” He looks at me with open arms.

“That’s all you get for now, byeeeee!” I say walking out the house and into my car.

I turn on my car and head home.

Eren POV

I’m getting ready for the hangout and I’m super excited. Armin still doesn’t know about what happened last night, but I think I’m going to tell him after we hang out so that he doesn’t try and make things awkward between us. I love Armin, but he would blab about something.

It’s almost time for me to go pick up Armin when I get a text.

Text Message: Armin

Armin: Hey man, my grandpa said that the bakery is kind of busy right now and he needs me to come in and take a shift. He said someone called in sick and he wasn’t expecting it to get chaotic. Can you tell Mikasa that I can’t come tonight?

Eren: Yeah bro that’s fine. I’ll let her know, don’t stress about it.

Oh no. Now Mikasa and I are going to be alone and I don’t even know how it’s going to be. Like what if I say something weird?! Or I stare at her too long?! AAAAhhhhhh. I’m freaking out.

I run to my mirror contemplating my outfit but decide just to wear it. I check the time and realize I should head over there soon. I quickly put on my shoes and headed downstairs.

“Hey mom, I’m heading over to Mikasa’s house now to work on our project,” I say, grabbing my keys heading to the door.

“Alright, don’t come home too late.” She says, waving bye.

I get into my car and connect my phone to the aux. I scroll through Spotify and click on one of Mikasa’s playlists, the first song to play is Dreaming of You by Cigarettes After Sex. I listen to the song on my way to her house, dreaming of only her.

I text her I’m here and start walking up to her door.

Mikasa POV

A/N: Alexa play Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington.

“Oh, hey Eren. Where’s Armin?” I say opening the door revealing only Eren.

“Uh his grandpa called him into a shift at the bakery because someone called in sick and it was getting busy.” Eren says scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh okay, come in.” He comes in and takes his shoes off. I’m still wearing the outfit from earlier because I didn’t have time to change and I feel like it’s too much for this situation we’re in right now.

As we start walking up the stairs all I can think about is how it’s only us. Yeah we hung out alone yesterday but it’s a different vibe today.

We settle down in my room and take out all our stuff for the project.

“Okay so do you want to keep researching stuff and put the info on the google doc I made and then I’ll start making the google slides so that it has enough info.”

“Yeah, I’m down.” He says, grabbing his laptop from his backpack.

We work for a bit just asking each other questions about the project and deciding what would be best for the google slides. We want to include enough information on the google slides but not too much so that it’s not overwhelming.

After a while we both get stuck.

“Do you want to take a break?” Eren asks.

“Yeah, this is making me frustrated.” I groan and slap my laptop shut. I realize that I bought weed today and smoking right now would relieve the stress I’m feeling.

“Um so this is a weird question,” I say getting up to go grab my stuff. “But I picked up weed today and usually when I’m stressed I smoke a little to relieve it. So do you want to smoke with me?”

“Um well, I’ve never smoked before so I don’t really know how.” Eren says with a nervous chuckle at the end.

“I can teach you,” I open the windows, grab the bong and sit on the bed. “It’s really not hard, believe me.”

“Okay, I’m down.” I set up my bong on the bed. I pack the thing and light it.

“Alright, watch what I’m doing. I’ll light it for you when you do it, but you basically light it and suck in all the way. Don’t let the smoke just sit in your month because then it won't hit you.”

I demonstrate by lighting the bong, I inhale and exhale out all the smoke.

“You’re probably going to cough, but my number one saying is ‘If you’re not choking then you’re not smoking’.”

“Okay okay,” Eren says nervously. I hand the bong over to him and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Okay, put your mouth here and suck in when I say so,” I light the bong and tell him to inhale. He inhales and at worst I think he did it wrong, but then he exhales and all the smoke comes out.

“Yay, you did it!” I do a little clap for him. He starts coughing so I hand him some water. While he’s drinking the water, I take another hit.

“Want another hit?” I ask him.

“Sure, I don’t think it’s hitting yet.” He says confidently.

“Oh honey just wait a couple more minutes. You’ll regret saying that.” I hand him the bong and he takes another hit. We switch off a couple more times until it’s burnt out.

“Okay, I think we’re good.” I say putting the bong on the side table.

“Yeah, I think so.” He says.

I got up and walked over to my record player and I put on my Igor record. As I walk over to where Eren is I giggle at how funny he’s looking.

“Why are you laughing at me?” He asks defensively.

“You looked baked as fuck.” I say sitting on my bed.

“Yeah I feel weird as fuck, but it feels like a good kind of weird.”

“Let’s do some TikToks to remember this milestone for you.” I say scrolling through TikTok. I found a TikTok where a couple is singing High School Musical where one person is on one side of the door and the other is on the other side. They both start singing but they can’t see the other person. The girl in the TikTok tops singing while the other keeps singing. I can’t stop laughing at how into the song the other person was so I think this would be perfect.

“Get up, let’s do this TikTok.” I say setting up my phone so that you can see both sides of my door.

“Okay,”

“Okay, so you know the lyrics to this song?” I play the audio for him.

“Yeah, of course I know Troy’s part, do you think I live under a rock.”

“Well shit, I didn’t know” I laugh, putting my hands up in defense.

“Alright so face the door and just sing Troy's part but keep your eyes closed.” I say.

“Okay.” Eren says unsure.

“Just do it.” I put the timer on and once it starts I sing for the first part then stop. I slowly walk away from the door giggling quietly. Once it finishes I grab my phone. I looked at the video first before showing him and I burst out laughing.

“What, what’s so funny?” Eren says, trying to grab my phone. We sit on my bed and I show him the video and he bursts out laughing too.

“What the fuck, I look like an idiot!” Eren says, still laughing.

“That’s the whole point silly,” I pause for a second.

“I’m posting it.”

“Hey, no fair.” Eren tries to grab my phone. I get up and start running out of my room. Eren chases me around my house, but finally admits defeat when I lock myself in the bathroom.

“I’m coming out, so don’t even try to grab the phone, it’s already posted.” I say unlocking the bathroom door.

“Fine.” He says fake passive aggressively. We go back in my room and just talk for a bit about stupid shit.

“Mikasa, I want to tell you something.” Eren says. I get kind of nervous because I really don’t know what he’s going to say.

“Okay, go ahead.”

“I’m really high right now.” He laughs.

“So am I.” I giggle.

“Let’s call Armin and see how he’s doing.” Eren says, scrolling through his contacts.

“Okay bet.” I scooch a little closer to him so I can see the screen of his phone. Eren facetimes Armin and Armin picks up after three rings.

“Hey guys, sorry Mikasa I couldn’t come tonight.” Armin says.

“No Armin, you’re all good.” I said reassuringly.

“Armin, guess what?” Eren says.

“What?”

“We’re high.” Eren chuckles to himself.

“Oh my god, are you guys serious.” Armin laughs a little.

“Yeah.” I laugh. We talk with Armin for a couple more minutes before Armin’s grandpa tells him to go do something.

“Okay guys, I’ve got to go.” Armin waves goodbye.

“Bye!” We both say at the same time.

After we get off the phone with Armin, I remember this thing I used to do with my Chicago friends when we got high. We would go forehead to forehead and look into eachothers eyes really closely and it looks like you have one eye. It was super trippy.

A/N: My friend and I would do this all the time and we thought it was the funniest thing ever.

“Eren, I want to show you something trippy.” I say, facing him.

“Okay, what’s up.”

“Alright, so basically we have to go forehead to forehead and look into each other's eyes. It’s going to look like we only have one eye.”

“Okay.” I grab his face and put his forehead to mine, not even thinking about how close we are.

“Look at my eyes, doesn’t it look like we only have one eye?!”

“Yeah, oh my god.” He says, still looking in my eyes. We sit there for a couple minutes just quietly giggling to ourselves about how funny we look. Eren stops laughing and just keeps looking at me. My hands are in my lap fidgeting with my fingers. Eren breaks the silence.

“Mikasa, I feel so weird right now.”

“Me too” We’re still forehead to forehead and just sit in silence for a minute or so when Eren says something.

“Mikasa, can I ask you a question.”

“Yes, of course.” My hands start fidgeting more because I just now realize how close we are.

“Can I kiss you?” My stomach drops, but I’ve been waiting for this moment.

“Please.” I say all breathy. Eren cups my cheeks and leans in. The moment our lips touch I couldn’t help but smile through the kiss. I didn’t know if it was just because he’s high or not but I couldn’t care less, I’ve wanted this for so long. He deepens the kiss and I don’t know what came over me, but I sit on his lap. One of the hands that was on my cheeks was now on my waist pulling me closer to him.

We’re making out for a while when all of a sudden Eren lays me down on the bed and hovers over me, only breaking the kiss for a quick second until he latches his lips back onto mine. The butterflies in my stomach were having an absolute field day.

Eren POV

I can’t believe this is happening, but I’m so happy that it finally is. I don’t know where my confidence came from, but I’ve been waiting to do this since I first saw her Twitter.

I start kissing down her neck and I can hear her breath hitch, which was really hot. Ever since I saw her in her thigh high socks I’ve been dying to touch her thighs. My hand made its way from her waist down to her thighs.

“Is this okay?” I ask.

“Yes.” She says.

I start leaving hickeys on her neck as my hand caresses her thighs. She lets out a soft moan which makes my dirty thoughts go even crazier. She pushes me over so that she’s on top of me.

“Take off your shirt.” She commands me, and I do what she says. I throw my shirt on the ground and she grabs my face, continuing what we interrupted. Her legs straddle my waist and we continue to makeout.

My hands roam from her waist down to her butt. My hands lightly squeeze her butt under her skirt.

She starts slowly kissing my neck leaving hickeys all the way from my neck down my torso. The things this girl is doing to me is making me want her more and more by the second. I flip her back over so now I’m back on top and I latch my lips onto hers once more. I slowly lift her shirt when suddenly I hear my phone ring.

I quickly got off the bed to grab my that was laying on the floor. The caller ID says Mom. I answer hesitantly.

“Eren, where the hell are you?! It’s late!” She screams through the phone. I look down at the time not realizing how late it actually was.

“Uh, sorry mom, I’m coming now.” I grab my shirt from the floor and put it on while still on the phone.

“Yeah, you better get your ass home now or you won’t be able to go out tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’m coming now, see you in a couple minutes.” I end the call. I look over at the bed to see Mikasa just sitting at the edge of the bed nervously playing with the edge of her skirt.

“Uh, I have to go home, my mom’s kind of mad.” I say heading for the door.

“Oh, okay, I’ll walk you out.” She says walking me downstairs. I quickly put on my shoes and headed towards her front door.

“Uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I say all flustered, not even believing what was happening less than three minutes ago.

“See you tomorrow, drive home safe.” She says, closing the door behind me. I hop in my car and race home. Once I get home I race upstairs, trying to avoid my mom at all costs. I don’t need her yelling at me and also knowing I’m still high.

Tonight was one hell of a night.


	7. Chapter 5

Mikasa POV

Right as I close the door I run upstairs. I grab my phone and FaceTime Sasha, she answers right away. 

“Sasha, oh my god! I have so much to tell you.” I say, out of breath.

“What happened?!” Sasha asks. I basically explain everything that went down from us going to the city the other night, to us hanging out, to us making out. 

“GIRRRRRRRRLLLLL, Oh my fucking god!” Sasha screams.

“Everything happened so fast, one minute we were high, next minute he was on top of me,” I exclaim. After I rambled on for a bit I remember what my Chicago friends told me about.

“Getting kind of off topic, I have something to tell you guys. So my Chicago friends found a party to go to tomorrow night and I obviously told them about you guys. They want you guys to come with tomorrow, plus Armin and Eren.”

“Oh my god, that sounds so much fun. I haven’t been to a party in so long!” Sasha says. 

“Yeah, so I’ll make a group chat and let you guys know what time to come tomorrow cause I’ll drive to their house. Also we can sleep over at my friends house because I don’t think we’ll be okay to drive home.”

“Okay, sounds good! I have to go cause Connie is coming over soon, see you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow!” I hang up the call and put a big shirt on. I fall into bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Sasha POV

I get off the phone with Mikasa and look over at Connie. 

“Oh my god Sasha!!! OUR PLAN WORKED!!” Connie heard the whole conversation. He was punching my arm. While we were on the phone with Mikasa, I told Connie to shut the fuck up so that Mikasa would actually tell me the details. 

“Yeah, also I’m so excited for the party tomorrow. I haven’t been able to party with you in so long,” I jump on top of Connie, tackling him on my bed. He attacks my face with kisses.

Time Skip (The morning of the party)

Mikasa POV

I wake up around 11:00am, I roll over and get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom and I look in the mirror. My hair was a mess, but so was my neck. My ENTIRE neck was bruised. I gasp at the sight and realize that I really need to cover up my neck. 

I decide to deal with that mess later when I put my makeup on, I really don’t need to do it now since I’m home alone anyway.

I make the group chat with everyone and tell them about the party. 

Group Chat: squad check ;)

Mikasa:  
Hey guys, my Chicago friends told me that there’s this huge penthouse party tonight and they told me I should bring you guys.

I would drive and then we could all sleep over at my friend, Naomi’s house.

Sasha:  
Let’s fucking partyyyyyyy!

Connie:  
I’m excited to get fucked up!

Armin:  
Okay, I need to ask my grandpa if it’s okay if I sleep out tonight, but he should be fine with it.

Eren:   
Sounds fun, I’m down.

Mikasa:  
Okay sounds good, Everyone come to my house around like 6:30pm. 

And Sasha, you can come a little earlier if you want to get ready together :)

Sasha:  
Okay! I’ll come around 5:30 so we can do makeup and stuff.

Connie:   
See you at 6:30!

Armin:  
See you then

Eren:  
See you later

Eren POV

After we ended the conversation I decided to call Armin and tell him, everything. I was nervous to see his reaction, but I needed to tell him.

“Hey Eren, what’s up?” Armin answers the phone. I told him about our trip to the city and how everything led up to what happened last night. 

“Eren, what the hell?! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I didn’t know last night was actually going to happen so I was planning to tell you about Chicago after Mikasa and I hung out last night. But uh more things happened so I just waited till today.”

“Eren, I’m proud you grew some balls and actually did something about your little crush. I didn’t expect for you to actually get that far.” Armin laughs a little to himself.

“I didn’t expect this to happen either,”

“Well, are you going to ask her out?” Armin asks.

“Woah, uhh I don’t know if I should. What happens if she actually doesn’t like me and all that was just because we were high, maybe she was just horny.” I feel my ears get hot.

“Bro, are you serious right now? She’s in love with you.”

“Bro, I don’t know about that.”

“Well, maybe tonight at the party you can make a move or something?”

“Okay, I’ll see. Alright, I’m going to go run some errands, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, see you later.” Armin ends the call. I sit in my bed just thinking about what Armin said. Maybe she was just bored and felt bad so she went along with it. Or maybe she hasn’t gotten action in a long time so she just thought it would be fun or something, I don’t know.

I finally get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and get out a towel. As I’m stripping my clothes I notice something in the mirror. My neck and chest had little bruises on them. 

“Ahh, shit,” I mutter to myself. What the hell am I going to do with this. The ones on my chest are obviously easier to cover up, but the ones on my neck were a different story. 

I get completely undressed and hop in the shower. As I’m washing my body, I’m trying to figure out any way to cover up the hickies on my neck.

After finishing my shower, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m just going to have to deal with it. I’ll just say I fell or some shit, I don’t know. 

I went through my day trying to push past my thoughts of last night because everytime the image of Mikasa on my lap pops into my head, I can feel my face warm up. I don’t even know how I’m going to be able to see her tonight and act like nothing happened yesterday. I’ve never done anything like that in my life, do I text her about it? Or do I just pretend nothing happened? Ugh, why is this so confusing?! 

After watching a couple of episodes of my favorite show, I check the time on my phone. I notice that it’s around 6 so I decide to go get ready. I quickly pick out my outfit and put it on.

I text Armin that I’m on my way and head out of the house. I hop in my car and take a deep breath. I have to face my fear and just dive in. I’m going to pretend like nothing happened last night and just have a good time. 

I’ve never been to a party like this before so I really don’t know what to expect. Mikasa was telling us how crazy her friends are so I’m looking forward to seeing how this turns out. 

I text Armin that I’m here and he hops in the car. 

“Are you excited for tonight?” I ask him. 

“I’m really nervous, I’ve never been to a party before!” Armin exclaims.

“We’ll be fine, Mikasa will show us around, I hope.” I whisper the last part. As we’re pulling into Mikasa’s neighborhood, I’m getting more nervous. Just yesterday I was in her room on top of her and today I’m acting as if nothing happened. 

Before we get to Mikasa’s house I get a call from Connie.

“Hey Connie, what’s up?”

“Hey bro, I’m sorry for the late notice but I was wondering if you could scoop. Sasha went earlier to Mikasa’s house so I don’t have a ride.”

“Yeah I got you, I’ll be there in a sec. Send me your address.”

“Thanks man, I’ll text it to you.” I get the text from Connie and head to his house. He gets in the back seat and we make our way back to Mikasa’s neighborhood.

3rd Person POV

Mikasa and Sasha finished getting ready. Mikasa thought it would be fun if she dressed up Sasha for the party. The outfit Mikasa picked out for Sasha was something she would’ve never thought Sasha would wear on her own, but she looked damn good. Connie was going to piss himself when he saw her.

“Mikasa, I literally love this so much! I’ve never worn anything like this before, maybe I should come steal clothes from you sometime,” Sasha smirked.

“Or we can just go shopping together, I can show you where I get all my clothes from. Fuck it, go out of your comfort zone and start dressing how you want.” 

“Yeah, I usually just wear comfy clothes cause I don’t really have anyone to impress. Connie doesn’t give a fuck about what I wear, or at least he’s never said anything about it. He can’t really say anything about it though cause all he wears is Minecraft t-shirts and abercrombie hoodies.” Mikasa and Sasha burst out laughing cause what Sasha was saying was completely true.

“I made sure to tell him that Minecraft shirts weren’t acceptable for this type of party. He was a little bummed about it, but I think he’ll be okay.” Sasha chuckled.

“We look hot as fuck, holy shit. I would bang us.” Mikasa says.

“Yeah, literally.” Sasha takes a picture of herself in the mirror.

Sasha and Mikasa were just taking pictures in the mirror when they heard a knock at the door. They both quickly head to the front door and open it for the boys who are waiting outside. 

Mikasa opens the door with Sasha behind her. At first they could only see Mikasa, but then Sasha moved so they could see her. All three of the boys’ jaws dropped, they weren’t expecting Mikasa to look so hot, but Sasha was the plot twist. 

“Sasha, y-you look… hot,” Connie couldn’t keep his eyes off of his girlfriend.

“Why thank you, Mikasa dressed me for the occasion.” Sasha did a little curtsey. They laugh a little as they walk into Mikasa’s house. Mikasa was nervous to see Eren but she couldn’t make it obvious because to her knowledge, only Sasha knew about the incident. 

“Okay, let me grab my keys and we’ll be on our way. Just making sure everyone’s parents are letting them sleep out cause we are partying to dawn mofos.” Mikasa says running upstairs to grab her purse and keys.

Mikasa didn’t notice Eren staring at her, but everyone else did. Everyone in the household knew about what happened, they were just all waiting for someone to bring it up so they could talk about it.

“Alright, let’s head out. I want to get started on this partying.” Mikasa says walking towards her car. Everyone squeezes in her car and they’re off to Chicago. Mikasa passes her phone around so everyone can put songs on the queue. 

Mikasa drives like a crazy bisexual, so Armin is trying his best to hold on even though he was stuck in the middle seat. Sasha and Connie enjoy the crazy ride because they have no will to live and Eren is just secretly admiring Mikasa. 

As they’re on the highway, Said Sum feat. City Girls & DaBaby comes on and Mikasa, Sasha and Connie go crazy.

“Bitch this is my motha fuckin songgg,” Mikasa says turning the volume up.

“Girl, me too.” Sasha says from the back.

A/N: Don’t worry yall, none of them say the n-word, they’re educated.

“Uh, fuck __, I don’t wanna hear it  
Ain’t talkin’ the bag, I cover my ears  
I hop in the Lamb’, I’m switchin’ the gears  
My bitches us ballin’ make these ___ chill,” Mikasa waves her finger around in the air.

“Audemars baguettes with the crushed face  
I leave a bitch mad with a stuck face  
Who the fuck y’all hoes playin’ wit’ anyways  
City Girls make ‘em wish like Ray J,” Sasha raps at Connie.

“All these __ wanna fuck JT  
Hellcat, this a SRT,” Mikasa points at her shitty car.

“Pull up, G-Wag’ 63  
Make a fifty-five suck they teeth,” Sasha and Connie suck their teeth.

“He wanna menage with a new body.  
Man, you __ can’t fuck with me,” Mikasa raps at Eren. Eren’s eyes go wide.

“Cause I came from the bottom  
From the feds to the charter   
Broke bitches aint sayin’ a thing, period,” Sasha, Connie and Mikasa all sing. 

They all laugh at how they really were feeling that song. Mikasa likes to listen to City Girls when she gets ready to take pictures for her Twitter or OnlyFans, so obviously she knew she had to go off on the song. 

Mikasa turns the music down a little bit so they can all talk, when all of a sudden another rap song comes on. 

“I fuck with this, who put it on?” Mikasa asks. Everyone shakes their head until they hear someone start rapping.

“Bitch, I'm hella faded, I sip lean on a celebration  
I just popped another 30, now I'm meditating,” Armin starts going off in the back seat. Everyone’s a little shook because never in a million years would they expect Armin to listen to this type of music.

Sasha and Connie hype him up as he goes off while Mikasa and Eren are losing their shit in the front seat.

“I don't do fronts, only smoke Runtz  
I don't smoke paper, boy, I only smoke blunts,” Armin pretends to hold up a blunt to his mouth. As the song ends and Armin stops singing, Mikasa turns down the volume so she can talk to Armin.

“Armin, when the fuck did you learn that and why have I never known that you knew all the lyrics?” Mikasa looks in the rearview mirror at Armin.

“Well, I don’t really listen to that music in general, but it was recommended to me on Spotify so I gave it a try. I liked it so I added it to my playlist and here we are.” 

“You went crazy on that, I was not expecting that at all,” Connie says.

The rest of the car ride all five of them just jam out to music and talk about the night to come. They were all excited and nervous in their own ways. Mikasa was really excited for them to meet her Chicago friends, but she was also scared that the groups would be too different so they wouldn’t connect. She pushes that nervous feeling out of her as she listens in on the conversation that was happening in the car. 

Time skip (they’re at Lexi’s apartment)

Mikasa parks the car in the parking garage near Lexi’s building. 

“Are y’all ready for the best night of your life?” Mikasa asks, getting out of the car.

“Fuck yeah baby!” Sasha says, swinging arms with Mikasa. While they got ready, Sasha and Mikasa got more comfortable with each other. It was easy for Mikasa to talk to Sasha because Sasha’s personality was so outgoing. 

They ring up to Lexi’s apartment.

“Hey bitch, we’re here! Let us up,” Mikasa says into the microphone. They all walk upstairs and knock on the door. 

Lexi lets them all into her apartment. 

“Hey bitch, I missed you!” Jonathan comes over and hugs Mikasa. Naomi joins the group hug while Ethan just stays on the couch. 

“I missed you guys too!” Mikasa says, squished in the hug. They all stop hugging and Mikasa introduces everyone. Both groups are incredibly different, but they seem to get along nicely. 

Ethan is very to himself, just like Mikasa. In the past, Mikasa and Ethan have had a little bit of chemistry, but they cut it off because they knew they would be better if they stayed just friends. Nothing big ever happened, they only made out a couple times because Mikasa wasn’t ready to go farther, which Ethan was fine with.

When Mikasa goes over to Ethan to hug him, Eren gets a tinge in his heart. He can tell something went on with them just by how they hugged, but it wasn’t his place to say anything about it.

“Alright, let’s go to the train station,” Naomi yells to the group. The group all flood out of Lexi’s apartment and make their way downstairs. Mikasa stays close to Sasha and Connie while they talk about how excited they were for this party. 

Once they make it to the train station, they all file into one of the train cars. The girls all sit while the guys hold onto the rails since there was a limited amount of seating. Eren was not near Mikasa so Sasha took this as the time to address what was going on.

“Hey, has Eren said anything about what happened?” Sasha asked.

“No, um we haven’t really talked at all today. Is that weird or am I tripping?”

“No, I definitely think somethings up. Maybe at the party you should try talking to him. Maybe after a couple of drinks he’ll start talking.” 

“Yeah, I’ll try to ease into it. We’re going to have to talk about it or talk in general at some point. He’s literally sleeping over at Lexi’s, there’s no way we can’t talk.”

“Yeah, definitely try talking to him at the party. Try to loosen him up.” Sasha slaps Mikasa’s arm.

“Okay okay, I will.”

“Okay, good.”

Time Skip (they are at the party) (srry for all the time skips)

The group makes its way up to the penthouse. No one really knew what to expect, but all they knew was that they were going to have a good ass time.

“Holy shit.” Mikasa says as they open the door, only loud enough for the group to hear. The penthouse was huge, insanely huge. There were so many people everywhere. The bar had people chilling, while the dance floor had people grinding all up on top of each other. Outside, people were rolling blunts and joints and when Mikasa went upstairs to look around, she could see people playing a game of beer pong. 

Right as they got there, both groups split up. Sasha and Connie went to the kitchen to look for the food while Lexi, Naomi, Jonathan and Ethan all went to find where their other friends were. Mikasa was left with Armin and Eren. 

“Uhh, let’s go find something to drink.” Mikasa says, leading Armin and Eren to the bar. She mixes vodka and pink lemonade and gives it a taste.

“Okay, this should be good,” Mikasa pours Armin and Eren a drink and hands it to them. They both look at the drink and give it a sip. Armin makes a face.

“What, does it taste bad?” Mikasa asks Armin. 

“No no, I just taste the vodka still.”

“Well yeah, once you can’t taste the vodka then you know you’re in deep.” Mikasa laughs a little while Armin looks terrified. They grab their drinks and head towards the dance floor. They don’t want to dance yet so they just talk about the project. Mikasa makes sure that each of them drinks their drinks, no one is going home sober tonight.

While Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were talking, Sasha and Connie had other plans. They found the food in the kitchen and were munching on stuff when they noticed people heading to the bathroom. It wasn’t just a couple people, it was a group of people. When one group would go in and then come out, another group would go. 

“What do you think is happening in the bathroom?” Sasha asks Connie with a mouth full of food. 

“I don’t know, let’s go check it out!” Connie grabs Sasha’s hand and makes their way over to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge so a lot of people were in it. 

They were shocked to see people doing lines of coke on the bathroom counter. 

“What the fuck are they doing?” Sasha whispers in Connie’s ear. 

“Coke I’m pretty sure,” Connie whispers in Sasha’s ear. The people doing the lines of coke notice Sasha and Connie.

“Hey, do you guys want a line?” The guy asks Sasha and Connie. Sasha and Connie look at each other nervously because they’ve never done something like this before. They’ve smoked weed before but never have done anything worse than that. 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s fun, I promise,” The guy says to them. 

“Should we fuck it and do it?” Sasha asks Connie.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Connie says to Sasha.

“Yup,” Sasha smirks to Connie and makes her way over to the guy. The guy gives her the rolled up bill. She looks over at Connie to let him know that she’s doing this. She snorts the coke and rubs the rest of the coke that was lingering on the outside of her nose, in her nose.

“Fuck Sasha, you’re gonna make me go insane,” Connie says grabbing the rolled up bill from Sasha. He quickly snorts the coke. 

“You guys are going to have a fun night. Go out and have some fun!” The guy says to the couple. Sasha and Connie make their way out of the bathroom and near the dance floor. They both are feeling high so they decide to go dance.

BBO by Migos and 21 Savage was playing and Sasha was ready to risk it all. She feels like the baddest bitch in the whole party right now. When the chorus comes on she’s rapping to Connie. 

Connie has never felt this way before, it was different than a weed high. He had so much energy, he felt like he could dance for hours. 

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were all going to grab more drinks. Mikasa was already feeling tipsy and ready to dance so she grabbed Armin’s hand and led him to the bar once more, Eren was following behind. 

Mikasa made more drinks for the three of them. Before Mikasa handed them their drinks, she had a great idea.

“Guys, let’s take a shot!” Mikasa says, grabbing the Svedka bottle. She pours three shots and hands them to Armin and Eren. 

“Let me record us so we remember this tomorrow!” She sets up her phone.

“On the count of three we’ll clink glasses and then take it, got it?”

“Got it,” Armin and Eren say. Mikasa counts to three, they clink glasses and take the shot.

“Woohoo, doesn’t that feel good?!” Mikasa asks them.

“It feels so warm!” Armin shouts at Mikasa. Armin took it upon himself to decide to leave Eren and Mikasa alone so he could go adventure around this huge apartment. 

“I’m going to go look for the dog, I swear I saw one, byee,” Armin says, walking about from Eren and Mikasa. There was one little moment of awkward silence before Mikasa decided to say something ballsy. The alcohol was obviously the reason for this.

“Your neck looks cute,” She says, pointing to the hickies that coat his neck. Eren blushed.

“Let’s go dance, I like this song,” Mikasa grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor. 444+222 by Lil Uzi Vert was playing. Mikasa raps with Eren, noticing him start to loosen up. 

“I didn’t know you liked this song,” Mikasa says in Eren’s ear.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Eren says in Mikasa’s ear, sending a chill down her spine. Eren wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t nervous in Mikasa’s presence, but the more he spends time with her the more he wants to relive the moments that occurred yesterday. 

Before Mikasa could say anything else, Lexi and Naomi came up to them.

“Hey guys, we have something for you.” Lexi says.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Mikasa asks.

“You don’t remember what we told you?” Naomi asks. Mikasa shakes her head no.

“Girl we brought you molly,” Lexi holds out two capsules. Eren’s eyes go wide. Just yesterday was his first time smoking weed and today he’s already taking molly, what the hell is going on. 

Mikasa takes the capsules from Lexi.

“Alright we’ll let you guys have your moment. If you don’t use the capsules just let me know,” Naomi says dragging Lexi away. Mikasa looks at Eren.

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to,” Mikasa tells Eren. 

“I can’t let you take it by yourself,” 

“Eren, it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t wan-” Mikasa was cut off by Eren grabbing the capsule, putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. 

“Eren, what the fuck!” Mikasa hits Eren's arm.  
  
“Well now you can’t talk me out of it.” Even though it seemed like Eren was cool and collected, he was indeed internally freaking out. 

“Well shit, I’m going to take mine,” Mikasa puts the capsule in her mouth and downs it with her drink. 

30 minutes go by and the molly starts to hit. Mikasa and Eren are on the dance floor dancing to Alright by Wiz Khalifa ft. Trippie Redd & Preme. They were surrounded by so many sweaty bodies but that didn’t seem to phase them, they felt like the only two people on the dance floor. 

Mikasa puts her arms around Eren’s neck. Their bodies moved with the rhythm, every second the space between them got smaller. Mikasa decided to turn around so that she was grinding on Eren. His hands make their wave to her hips, pulling her in closer. 

Suddenly the Dj comes on the speaker making everyone stop dancing. Mikasa moves away from Eren a little bit. She leans on his shoulder as the Dj begins to speak.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, this next song goes out to Sasha and Connie,” Suddenly, Gentlemen by PSY begins to play and Sasha and Connie make their way to the middle of the dance floor. A circle forms around them. 

Sasha and Connie have been practicing their little routine for a while now, so now that they have the opportunity to perform it, they’re going to take advantage of the moment. 

They begin dancing in sync. At first the crowd doesn’t really know how to react, but people start to fuck with it. By the time the beat drops, everyone is on the dance floor doing the gangnam style dance with Sasha and Connie. 

Eren and Mikasa stay at the edge of the crowd, they just observe Sasha and Connie being absolutely crazy. They both just laugh at their friends when Eren realizes he hasn’t seen Armin in a while.

“Hey, have you seen Armin?” Eren asks Mikasa.

“Nope, I’ve been with y-, oh wait there he is,” Mikasa smiles while pointing over Eren’s shoulder. Armin was sitting on the couch with the small dog in his lap surrounded by a ton of girls. They were all giggling at Armin’s jokes and playing with his hair. 

As Eren and Mikasa looked over at Armin, they saw him take a hit out of a joint from one of the girls that was sitting with him on the couch. Armin immediately starts to cough and Mikasa giggles at the sight.

“I’m a little bummed that I couldn’t take his smoking virginity,” Mikasa says to Eren. Eren laughs a little. 

Hyperreal by Flume comes on. Eren and Mikasa are on the outside of the crowd just enjoying each other's company. Mikasa puts her hands around his neck once more. Eren puts his hands on her waist. Mikasa has never felt this spark with anyone ever in her entire life. When Ethan and her had a little fling, she thought she liked him but not compared to the feelings she has now towards Eren. 

“Eren, can I tell you something?” 

“Yes, of course.”

“I’ve never felt comfortable with anyone as much as I am with you. You make me feel like I can be me and I really appreciate that.”

“Well, I like seeing the real you. The more things I find out about you makes me want to learn more. I could listen to you talk about yourself for hours.”

“Oh I would never do that to you.” Mikasa giggles.

“You make me feel comfortable too. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here at this party.” Mikasa hugs Eren. 

Everything feels like slow motion. With Sasha and Connie dancing on the dance floor all over each other, to Armin smoking a joint with a bunch of hot girls, to Eren and Mikasa having their moment. 

Eren has never felt more alive and happy in his entire life. The girl of his dreams is with him right now, only him. Everyone else is a blur, all that matters is Mikasa in his arms.

Eren decides it’s his turn to make the first move. He pulls Mikasa’s hips in towards him as he leans in for a kiss. The moment their lips meet, it feels like something was lit in them. The kiss only lasts for a couple seconds and they pull away, forehead to forehead. They both lean in for another kiss, becoming needy for each other. 

This kiss was nothing like the first kiss. The first kiss was full of uncertainty, this kiss was full of passion. They both knew what they wanted and it was each other. 

Not caring about who’s watching, the kiss that was full of passion soon turns into them making out. The both knew that they only wanted each other, no one else.

Mikasa starts to kiss his neck when she gets a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Jonathan.

“Hey girly, sorry to interrupt but we’re going to go home cause it’s getting late and people are leaving.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll go find Armin, Sasha, and Connie.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you downstairs,” says Jonathan. Instead of Eren running away like he did last night, he stayed with Mikasa to go help her find the crew.

Once Mikasa and Eren found everyone, they made their way downstairs. Armin was high as shit, Sasha and Connie were coming down from their high and Mikasa and Eren were hand in hand. 

They got back to Lexi’s apartment and got situated for bed. There were multiple air mattresses set up for all of them. Lexi and Naomi slept in Lexi’s bed while Ethan and Jonathan slept on the air mattress in Lexi’s room. Armin slept on the couch, Sasha and Connie slept on one air mattress, cuddled up together, while Eren and Mikasa slept on the other. 

Mikasa fell asleep in Eren’s arms with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 6

Mikasa POV

I woke up to a beam of sunshine on my face leaking through the blinds of Lexi’s living room. My head was pounding and my vision was a bit blurry, but I decided to stretch out to get more comfortable. Suddenly, a warm hand glides across my stomach and pulls me in closer. It’s Eren. All the memories flood my head in the form of wild thoughts, just as Eren whispers, “Good morning, how'd you sleep?” Even though I’m groggy and my head is pounding, I can’t help but smile. I’m waking up next to someone who I’ve already had so much chemistry with. 

“My head hurts, but I think I’ll live,” I say snuggling into his chest. It’s only around 7:00 am and everyone's still asleep so I decide to get up to get some medicine then go back to bed for a bit. Thankfully, I changed into shorts and a big shirt last night before bed. If I was still in my other clothes then I would be so uncomfortable.

“I’m going to go get some medicine for my headache, do you want some?” I get up from the mattress and start walking towards the kitchen.

“I’ll come get it with you,” Eren says jumping up from the mattress with a little too much energy.

“You’re a little too energetic for someone that has a hangover,” I raise an eyebrow towards Eren as he walks toward the kitchen.

“Well, to be honest, I still think I’m a little drunk,” Eren says scratching the back of his neck. I giggle at his comment.

“Okay, two for you, two for me,” I say handing him two ibuprofen. We both down the two pills with some water and head back to the mattress. There’s no words exchanged with each other as we lay down, snuggling into each other’s arms. Eren pulls my body closer to his and we fall back into a deep sleep. 

Two hours later I start to wake up to the sound of people walking around the apartment. I look up to see who’s walking around and I see two people, Sasha and Connie. They look completely fine, which is scary considering how much shit they did last night.

“How are you guys awake right now?” I ask.

“Well it’s already like 9:00 right now, so we wanted to go get breakfast,” Connie says.

“Okay, is everyone else going?” I get up from the mattress and walk towards them.

“Yeah everyone’s awake, they’re just getting ready. Wake up Eren and go get ready. We’ll leave in a bit.” Sasha says.

“Okay, sounds good,” I walk over to Eren and shake him awake. “Hey, we’re going to go get breakfast with the rest of them. Get up we’re leaving soon,”

After waking up Eren I go over to my bag and grab some comfy clothes to change into.

I quickly brush my teeth and brush my hair so it doesn’t look like a rats nest. I make my way to the living room to see everyone ready to head out to go find somewhere to eat.

Time skip (they’re at a breakfast place) (pick your favorite ;))

We all get seated at a big table to fit the nine of us and look at the menu to decide what to eat. Everyone is involved in their own little conversations so I turn over to Armin to see what he’s going to order.

“What are you going to get?”

“I think I might get an omelet, how about you?”Armin looks up from his menu over to me.

“I think maybe their pancake special because it comes with sausage and bacon.”

“That sounds good,” Armin smiles at me.

“Oh Armin, I never got to ask, how was your night last night? You seemed like you had fun,” I nudged him a little.

“Oh, haha, it was fun. I met a lot of nice people last night,” His cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“I saw,” I sent him a wink. “Did you get any of their numbers?”

“No no, none of them were really my type,” 

“Oh I see,”

“Yeah, I saw you and Eren getting it on though,”

“Well yeah, haha,” I feel my ears grow hot.

“Are you guys finally a done deal or what’s happening with that?”

“I don’t know yet, we’ll see where life takes us,” And with that thought, the waitress comes over to take our orders. 

We all order our meals and hand her the menus. Once our meals are served the conversations die down with the sound of just forks and knives hitting the plates.

After the meal is over, we all pay and head back to Lexi’s to grab our stuff and head back home to get ready for school tomorrow. 

Thankfully, we finished our project and all we really had to do was do other homework. Blessed by the gods, I didn’t have much homework to complete. 

Timeskip (they’re all dropped off at their homes)

Once I got home, I unlocked the door, and to no surprise, no one was home. I head upstairs to put my stuff away and decide that I should probably post on my OnlyFans since I haven’t in a while. 

I go to my closet to pick out something to wear for the pictures. I shuffle through my closet before picking a cute pink velvety body suit with some matching bunny ears.

I took some pictures and decided which one is the best to post. 

I pick my favorite and post it on my twitter and on my OnlyFans I post more of a NSFW version because obviously, people will pay more for that. 

I change out of the outfit aftering posting and put on some sweats. I finish up my other homework and decide to call it a night. 

Jean POV (new POV alert)

I feel my phone vibrate next to me and decide to check it. I look to see that I got a notification that this chick on twitter, Lily, posted a new picture. 

I quickly opened twitter to see that she posted a picture of her in a velvety pink bodysuit and bunny ears.  _ Goddamn _ was the only thing going through my mind. 

Nobody knows about this account because it’s not really something you go around telling people. It’s one of the only things I keep to myself, it’s my own little present. 

This chick on twitter has my head spinning. Everytime she posts something, even if it’s just her normal outfits, my mind runs wild. If only I could see her face, or even talk to her, I think my life would be complete. 

I set my phone down and continue to do homework. This stupid project is due tomorrow and I need to finish it. We’re basically done, but I had to do the finishing touches. I don’t want to look like a dumbass in front of the whole class, especially in front of Mikasa.

The only thing I look forward to is seeing Mikasa. I think I’ve had a crush on her since the beginning of freshman year and it’s still going strong. I just enjoy seeing her, even if she doesn’t talk to me or anyone. Lately, she’s been talking more, which was a good thing, but she’s been getting kind of close with Eren. 

Eren pisses me off with how he doesn’t realize how fucking lucky he is. The things I would do if Mikasa would even start up a small conversation with me. 

No one really knows about my crush, except for Marco. Mikasa isn’t like any other girl and if anyone knew then I would be teased relentlessly. 

I decide that it’s probably best to stop thinking about Mikasa and head to bed. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 7

Ymir POV (new POV alert ;0)

I knew about everyone's little secrets. I knew about Mikasa OnlyFans, I knew that both Jean and Eren had a crush on her, I knew that Mikasa had a crush on Eren, and I knew that Historia was absolutely not straight.

Everyone had their secrets, I had mine so it wasn’t my place to go around and tell people about them. People think they’re slick with keeping them, but I was always watching and listening. 

Jean really thought that I couldn’t tell that he was always taking glances at Mikasa, boy I’m not dumb. And Eren trying to act all slick like he doesn’t have a huge crush on Mikasa, I notice it all.

Reiner always hitting on Historia is something that really irks me. She rejects him all the time, why can’t he get a grip and notice that it’s never going to happen.

The secret that I personally hate the most is that Historia tries to persuade the public to believe that she’s straight. She is not. It’s not my place to out her, obviously, but she puts on this persona that she’s this cute little straight cheerleader when she’s absolutely not. 

Her parents apparently aren’t homophobic, but would if Historia were to come out to them then they wouldn’t accept it. I get it, it takes time to be comfortable in your sexuality and accept who you are, but Historia knows she’s not straight, she’s a lesbian. She doesn’t like men at all. She’s known this since our freshman year of high school. Our school is very accepting, everyone has their own thing going for them, so if she were to come out at school, people wouldn’t care. And if people did have a problem then I can fix that for them.

I’ve loved Historia for as long as I can remember. I’ve hooked up with guys and girls to make me forget about my love for her but nothing seems to work. 

Every weekend I’m going to a new college party to try and forget, to try and drink away my thoughts. Every time it’s the same situation, I drink enough to forget, then I hook up with someone and then the morning after I’m filled with regret. Not just because I’m hungover, but also because I fucked with someone else’s feelings because I can’t attack my feelings head on.

She’s been my bestfriend since forever and I wouldn’t want to risk that relationship for a relationship that might not work out. The thought of losing Historia as a friend just kills me and I can’t just ruin it because of my stupid feelings.

(idk how to transition into school, so this is my way of saying that we are now in school. Also italics are thoughts if that makes sense)

I walk around school not really paying attention to anyone in particular. As I walk through the hallways I see new posters littering the walls. “Homecoming” they read.  _ Who actually goes to homecoming anymore?  _ The only thing homecoming is good for is obviously the after parties. Homecoming is overall boring, the music is decent at best, couples are just grinding in the grind circle all night, and obviously teachers are watching you like a hawk. Why would I want to go somewhere where teachers are going to be watching everything I do? Seems weird if you ask me.

I know a lot of people really enjoy homecoming, but it’s not my cup of tea. I’ve been only once and I went high because there was going to be no way that I could enjoy something like that, sober.

Strolling through the halls before my next class, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I take out my headphones and turn to see who taped me on the shoulder.

“Hey Ymir, did you see the homecoming posters?!” Historia is basically clinging to my arm.

“Yeah I did, it’s in three weeks or something,”

“Well, do you want to go together?” I look at her in disbelievement.

“We could go as friends since I didn’t really want to go with anyone else,”  _ Oh okay, just as friends is fine. _ Historia looks at me with her big blue eyes. As much as I didn’t want to go to homecoming, how could I say no to her.

“Um sur-”

“Oh my god really?! I’m so excited! We have to go shopping together so we can have matching colors.” We walked into APUSH still talking about our plans to go shopping over the weekend. Apparently Historia wanted to get dresses right away so that nobody got the same dress.

We sit down and start planning when and where we’re going to go over the weekend as more and more people pile into the classroom. We’re all pretty early so we had time to talk and discuss details for our project.

“Hey Historia, are you going with anyone to homecoming this year?” Reiner nudges Historia.

“Oh yeah, I’m going with Ymir this year,” Reiner looks over at me and I mouth “fuck you” at him with a smirk.  _ Sorry buddy, not happening. _

“Oh well, maybe you can save me a dance?” Reiner winks at Historia. _ This piece of shit really wants me to beat the shit out of him, doesn’t he. _

“Yeah maybe,” Historia awkwardly chuckles. To save us from this horrible conversation, Jean and Marco walk in talking about a party they’re planning.

“Hey guys, so my parents are leaving for homecoming weekend because they have a wedding to go to out of town. This is literally the universe’s way of telling me to throw a massive rager after homecoming.” Jean says sitting down. “It’s going to be massive. I know people who can supply alc and bring other shit. So you guys better be there, I even got people from other schools saying they want to come.”  _ This is exactly what I needed. _

“Yeah I’ll be there for sure, how could I miss it?!” Reiner puts his arm around Jean’s shoulders.

“Yeah, me too,” Bertholdt says.

“I’ll go,” I say looking at Historia to see what she’s going to say.

“Yeah, I’ll be there too!” Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, and Armin all walk in as Historia finishes saying that she’s going to the party. I love to fuck around with the guys, especially Jean, so I thought it would be a great idea to tell Jean to invite Mikasa.

“Hey Jean, why don’t you invite Mikasa?” I look over at Jean with a slight smirk on my face. It’s loud enough for their entire group to hear. Jean gets a little flustered but calmly says to Mikasa, who’s now paying attention to this conversation, “Yeah, of course she can come.”

“Oh that’s great, well um can these guys come also?” Mikasa asks Jean. Jean obviously knows that if he says no then she won’t come. He doesn’t want Eren coming but he needs to make some sacrifices so that Mikasa can come.

“Yeah, they’re good to go,” Jean says with no enthusiasm.

Mikasa POV

We still have a couple of minutes before class so I think it’s the perfect time to discuss our homecoming plans since we all know what we’re doing after. We have to figure out what we’re doing for homecoming in general.

“Since we obviously know what we’re doing for the after party, what are our plans for homecoming?” I ask all of them.

“Why don’t we all just go together as a big group, obviously you guys can like go as a couple if you’d like,” Armin motions over to Sasha and Connie, “but I think it would be fun for all of us to be together.”

“Yeah, I think Connie and I will match, but I would like to go in a huge group with you guys,” Sasha hugs Connie’s arm.

“Sounds good to me,” Eren puts his two cents in.

“Alright, then I think plans are made. We already have a group chat so if anything changes or we’re making updates to plans then just text in there.” I show the group chat. “Oh Sasha, want to go dress shopping together because I don’t really have anyone else to go with.” 

“Oh my god yes, if you’re not busy this weekend then we should go then.”

“I’m not busy this weekend, so that should be perfec-” I was cut off by Mr. Smith coming into the classroom, shutting the door.

“Alright class, I know you’re all getting pretty rowdy because homecoming was just announced, but we have stuff to do today,” He puts his stuff on his desk. “We got some presentations to do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, just letting you know this story is also on my wattpad (if you like reading it on there instead) so my username is unoriginalarthoe (it's horrible ik) and if you want to keep up to date with updates the best place to find them is on my tiktok which is sugamamasbitch 
> 
> hope you enjoy the story :)


	10. Chapter 8

Ymir POV

The week passes by in a blink of an eye. As I wait for the bell to ring in my last period class, I tap away on my desk in anticipation. I never really enjoyed going to school, but I was never awful at it. I always just tried to get good grades so that I can just finish school and start my life. I wouldn’t consider myself a try hard cause I don’t try, it just comes naturally. I would say I’m blessed in that area.

An area where I’m not blessed would be talking about feelings. I’ve basically put all my feelings into a box, locked it, threw the key away and then dumped the box into the ocean to never look at it again. Feelings aren’t something I have time for in this day and age, I have other priorities. I couldn’t really pinpoint what those other priorities are, but all I know is that  _ feelings _ isn’t one of them. 

As the bell rang throughout the school, I put all my materials into my worn out backpack and started heading towards the back of the school. I wasn’t trying to interact with anyone as I made my way to my beaten down 2006 Chevy Malibu. Getting out of the school parking lot on a normal day was already a hassle, but Friday’s were the absolute worst. Since there was an away football game, everyone was trying to get home so they could douse their hair in gold hair spray and go buy last minute accessories for the game. 

The away game was Gold Rush which meant everyone was covered in gold glitter, fake gold chains, awful yellow leggings, and other gold accessories. I for one was never the type to go and sit at the home games, so you’d never see me at an away game. I’ve been to one maybe once because Historia wanted me to watch her cheer, but that was the last time I’d ever go to a football game. Why would I go to sit at a football game where everyone was obnoxiously loud and bumping into each other just to see the team lose again and again. 

Our team wasn’t good, not even close to exceptional. So it still blows my mind why people would waste a Friday night at a shitty football game when there are so many other things they could be doing. They could be getting drunk and grinding on random people but they wanted to spend their Friday night at a highly supervised event from school, it’s not for me, that’s for sure. 

As my car reaches the end of the school parking lot I realize I’m finally free to do as I please for the rest of the weekend, well obviously besides the plans I have tomorrow with Historia.

While I hang out with Historia tomorrow I really want to talk to her about things that have been bothering me. Not the  _ feelings _ part, but the part where she has to pretend to be straight. I’ve never wanted to make Historia uncomfortable, but I just really want her to embrace her true self. People will not judge her for who she is, it’s literally Historia, everyone loves her. But the waiting game is slowly going to come back and bite her in the ass. She deserves to be comfortable in her own skin and the first step is for her to just dive in. Take a risk in life.

My car abruptly comes to a stop in the driveway of my childhood home and I feel my shoulders loosen.  _ I can finally relax. _ I stroll into my house, walk into my room, drop off my backpack and sit on my bed. I don’t have to deal with the stress of school until at least Sunday night when I finally decide to whip out my homework. 

I take out my phone from my pocket to see a text from Historia.

Text Message: Historia

Historia:

Hey, I’m on my way to the football game, I didn’t have time to talk to you after school, sorry! But I’m thinking we should go to the mall around like 11am tomorrow so we can start shopping for our fits for hoco

Ymir:

Okay, that sounds good.

Do you want me to drive?

Historia:

Yeah, can you?

My parents will be fussy with me taking out my car for super long, I don’t want to make them mad.

Ymir:

Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll scoop around 10:50

Historia:

Okay, I won’t have you waiting

I’m excited and I miss you!!

Ymir:

You saw me earlier today

Historia:

Doesn’t matter, I don’t get to spend as much time with you so I miss you

Ymir:

I miss you too

And with that, the conversation ended and I assume she arrived at the away game getting ready to cheer on the sidelines for our mediocre team.

For the rest of the night I scroll through TikTok and Twitter. I was planning to just have a self care Friday and not go out and get hammered, I can’t be hungover and shopping at the mall. The mall was already a mad house to begin with, being hungover would only add to the torture. 

Time Skip (the morning of the mall)

I woke up around 10 am to start getting ready for the mall. I wasn’t doing anything fancy, but I for sure had to take a shower so I looked less dead. 

The hot water hit my skin and it felt like a wave of stress was gone. I don’t know why I feel so stressed all of a sudden, but it probably had to do with something about the mall plans that are happening soon. I was never nervous to hang out with Historia, we do it all the time, but I just had a itching feeling in the back of my head that made me feel like I should be anxious about  _ something _ .

I just picked a shirt and sweats to wear because I did not want to keep having to change out of leggings or jeans to go shopping, that was a hassle I was not willing to take. 

I quickly brushed my hair and did a little bit of skincare and waited for the time to be 10:50 to go pick up Historia. While I waited I just looked through Pinterest to see if anything was appealing to my style. I didn’t know if Historia wanted us to both be wearing dresses, I sure hope not. I was not a dress wearing kind of girl. 

Nothing was really catching my eye so I decided to screw Pinterest and hop on TikTok to kill time. 

After a little bit of time, I realized that it was getting close to the time to pick up Historia so I made my way to my car to start my trip. I put my Spotify playlist on shuffle and _ Dove In The Wind by SZA  _ leaked through the speakers. I turned it up a bit and pulled out of my driveway to start my journey.

A couple more songs play through my speakers before I park outside of Historia’s house. I sent her a quick text saying that I’m here.

Text Message: Historia

Ymir:

I’m out front

Historia:

Coming !!

Historia jumps in the passenger seat and we start our way towards the mall. I want to talk to her about everything before we get to the mall so it’s not awkward when we’re shopping just in case something goes wrong. 

I’m kind of nervous about starting the conversation but decide to push my nervousness out of the way and jump right into it so I don’t dwell on it any longer.

“So I have something I want to talk to you about, don’t worry you’re not in trouble,” I awkwardly chuckle.

“Oh, okay, what’s up?” Historia says looking over to me.

“I want to talk to you about maybe coming out soon. I don’t want to rush you into doing something you’re not comfortable with but I just think that nobody will really make a big fuss about it. I know it’s been irking you lately and I just think that coming out will make you a lot more true to yourself, ya feel.”

“Uh, I don’t know. I’m still kind of nervous about it. I know that you obviously don’t care and our group of friends won’t care, but what about my family and my friends from cheer. They’re not like you guys, you know.” Historia says, looking in her lap.

“Historia, you know that half of the cheer squad has hooked up with each other, right?”

“What! I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about what they’re going to say. Even though they’re not technically out they aren’t scared to just do whatever they want, cause who gives a fuck about who you’re sleeping with or talking too.”

“But my parents, Ymir,” Historia pouts.

“I know your parents are a huge issue cause they’re conservative assholes, but you don’t have to come out to them. You already hide shit from them, obviously this is something that takes a lot of time to come to terms with, but you can always choose to wait to come out to them. The people that truly care for you, like your friends, will always be there for you. I will always be there for you.” I place my hand on her thigh. “I want you to feel comfortable with yourself at least at school. Not having to reject guys all the time and use the same excuse over and over. If people at school knew you were a lesbian the world wouldn’t end so you don’t have to be scared about that. I’m pretty half the population at school isn’t straight either, it’s a new day and age, everyones gay.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll come out after homecoming.” Historia seems nervous.

“Do it when you’re ready, just know that your friends love you no matter what, including me.” _ If only she knew the real meaning behind those words.  _

We talk about random stuff for the rest of the trip. We decide we want to wear sage for our outfits. I told her I kind of want a suit type of thing because I absolutely don’t want to wear a dress, I know Reiner would tease me about it if I did anyway.

The mall is in viewing distance and we decide which entrance to park by so that we can get to the dress stores the quickest, like I said, the mall is a manmade hell hole. We quickly park the car and hop out ready to start this  _ wonderful _ journey.

The first store we head too we don’t really find any suits but some dresses that are promising. Historia grabs a couple to try on and heads into the dressing room. She asks me to come in with her and I don’t know what to say. If I say no then she’ll think something’s up and if I say yes then I’ll have to try and control my raging blush that I know will be prominent on my face.

I decide on the latter and try to control the heat racing to my ears and cheeks. While she changes from her normal outfit to the first dress she chose I decide that the best way to control my blush is just look away, act like the thing that’s on my phone is 100 times more interesting than the love of my life changing right in front of me. I have to convince myself that I will not burst into flames and I will be okay.

“Hey Ymir, can you help me zip this up?”  _ Oh, she’s trying to kill me. _

“Uh, yeah,” I get up from my seat and make my way to her back. I try to zip up her dress without looking at the type of underwear she’s wearing, I don’t want to seem like a perv. It doesn’t really work out for me in the end because I do slightly get a peak of her underwear and all the heat that I once had controlled, was now blazing inside of me.

Even though we’re friends we never really change in front of each other. We don’t have sleepovers much and if one of us had to change then we usually just went into the bathroom, no questions asked. It was never a problem and now it was.

I didn’t realize that I was still standing behind her as she moved closer to the mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” Historia asks, looking at me through the mirror.

“Oh, nothing.” I try saying as if nothing just happened. I wasn’t one to blush over seeing someone in underwear. I’ve had my fair share in hookups with both men and women, seeing someone's underwear wasn’t foreign. But this was so different.

Historia turns to me, flaunting the dress. “How does it look?” She does a little twirl.

My eyes widen, not realizing how good she looks in the dress. “You look great.” I say as normal as possible.

“Yeah, I like it, but I feel like I can find something better.” 

“Yeah it looks great but we should look at our options just in case.” I say sitting back in the position I was in before. Historia nods in agreement. The rest of the dresses are easier to put on so she doesn’t need help zipping up anymore. I keep my eyes on my phone to avoid an embarrassing moment from happening again, only looking up when she wants to show the dress completely on.

After a couple more dresses we realized that nothing was peaking our interests so we decided to head to another store in the mall. When we are strolling through the mall to see if any store has suits for women we notice two girls who look awfully familiar.

Historia notices them first and decides it’s best to go say hi, I follow right behind her.

“Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?” Historia says waving her hand.

“Oh hey Historia and Ymir! We’re just dress shopping for homecoming!” Sasha says with a mouth full of cinnabon delights.

“Oh my god, we’re dress shopping too! Have you guys found anything that you like yet?” Historia asks.

“Not yet, but we’re still looking around. We have time so we’re not too scared about it.” Sasha said. Both Mikasa and I weren’t really contributing to the conversation so I decided to stir the pot a little. I obviously know there’s something going on between her and Eren, but I just want to tease her about a little. Maybe figure out what’s actually happening.

“So Mikasa, what’s up with you and Eren.” A soft shade of pink creeps up on her cheeks.

“Oh, um I don’t really know haha. We’re just talking right now, uh nothing serious, I think.” Mikasa seemed unsure of her answer. 

“It’s just that I saw you and him have been talking more. You haven’t really talked to anyone until recently.”

“Well, Sasha, Connie, and Eren just sat with me at lunch one day and we all just started talking more I guess. It kind of just happened.” 

“Oh okay,” I remember that Jean was having an after party and apparently they were all invited. “So you guys are going to Jean’s after party?” 

“Yeah, we’re really excited to go! You guys are going, right?” Sasha asks.

“Yeah, we’re definitely going. Reiner would come to my house and drag me out if I wasn’t.” Historia giggles. Historia carries the conversation for a bit while I check my phone to see other stores to find dresses and suits.

“Historia, I found another store that looks promising.” I direct my attention towards her.

“Oh, okay. We’re going to head out and continue shopping. It was nice seeing you!” Historia waves goodbye to them as we make our way to the other shop. 

The shop was definitely promising. Different colored dresses and suits littered the store. We roamed around the store until I found the perfect outfit. The suit was calling my name so I picked it up and made my way to the dressing room.

I closed the door behind me and started to strip my clothing. I slip on the pants to see if they actually fit. The pants were high waisted and were flowy at the bottom, perfect for moving in. The outfit came with a black cropped shirt that led to one inch of midriff. I look in the mirror with a grin plastered to my face.  _ This is perfect so far. _ I put on the jacket and turn around to look at the mirror once more. The color of the set was not obnoxious and was the exact color Historia and I were looking for.  _ This is it. _

I go out of the fitting room calling for Historia only to find her in the dressing room next to mine. 

“Hey, I found the perfect suit that fits and the color is spot on.” I say to Historia through the door. 

“I think I found the perfect dress also. Hopefully ours are the same color.” As I’m busy looking at myself at different angles through the mirror I see Historia standing right behind me. I quickly turn around to look at her and I’m blown away.

“How do you like this one?” She asks. I’m pretty sure my brain short circuits. I can’t even muster up any words to say to her. 

“I like it, but if you don’t then I can always go look for something els-”

“No no no, it’s perfect,”  _ you’re perfect, _ “it looks great on you and our colors match perfectly.” I smile at her.

“Then it looks like we have our outfits for hoco!! That wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be.” Historia jumps in excitement. 

We go to our respected dressing rooms and remove the pieces of clothing. After changing back into our original clothes we bring the outfits to the register to pay. Once we received our bags with the products we both bought we decided that it was best to leave the mall. 

“That was fun Ymir!” Historia says, walking next to me.

“Yeah it was,”

“I really missed hanging out with you more often. I’m sorry I’m so busy with school and cheer all the time.” Historia pouts.

“No it’s fine, I enjoy spending whatever time I get with you.” I look over at Historia.

  
We walk to the car and set our stuff down in the back seat. Thankfully the mall didn’t take too long and we found what we were looking for pretty early on. Even though school and the whole  _ feelings _ situation stresses me out, I’m finally relaxed and not worrying about anything else. I can worry about that later but now I’m content with where I’m at, even if Historia doesn’t know the truth about my feelings.


	11. Playlist Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided that some other characters deserved to have a playlist
> 
> these songs just represent the personality that I gave them in the character descriptions.
> 
> Ymir: bad bi bitch energy
> 
> Historia: lowkey baddie
> 
> Jean: the type of person that thinks Juice WRLD is the best rapper just because he died
> 
> Reiner: thinks he's woke cause he listens to Kendrick and Kanye (I love his playlist but you know what I mean)

Ymir

Daddy Issues - The Neighborhood

Broken Clocks - SZA

Big Shot - Kendrick Lamar

Gangsta - Kehlani

Take Me to Church - Hozier

Pluto Projector - Rex Orange County

Historia

Candy - Doja Cat

Goodies - Ciara

God is a woman - Ariana Grande

What Dreams Are Made Of - Evann McIntosh

Bags - Clairo

Cloud 9 - Beach Bunny

Jean

The Real Slim Shady - Eminem

Welcome to the Rodeo - Lil Skies

Robbery - Juice WRLD

These Days - mike.

Uber Everywhere - MadeinTYO

Vamp Anthem - Playboi Carti

Reiner

DNA. - Kendrick Lamar

Blue World - Mac Miller

Runaway - Kanye West

MIDDLE CHILD - J. Cole

Fireball - Pitbull

STARGAZING - Travis Scott

  
  



End file.
